


What have we gotten ourselves into

by Hetalian35



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 終わりのセラフ | Owari no Seraph | Seraph of the End
Genre: Domestic parents, Gen, M/M, Mika carries the other, Mpreg, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, They'll have two kids, Yuu carries one, mikayuu as parents, not graphic I swear
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-06-07 13:31:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15220196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalian35/pseuds/Hetalian35
Summary: Hanji has a plan and needs a test couple, these two will do!





	1. Hanji does some science

**Author's Note:**

> This is a dumb au me and my friends made up one day and I am already in love
> 
> Let me know any mistakes I made and feel free to give name suggestions for the kids!

*Knock Knock* There was a knock on the door to Levi’s office.   
“Come in?” Levi said with scepticism about who it may be and what their intentions were.  
"Hey, Levi?" Hanji said as she walked in and got straight to the point.  
"What do you want shitty glasses?"  
"Do you and Eren want to have a baby?"  
Levi wasn’t expecting that but kept his cool. "That's an odd question, why?"  
"Cause I just made a new machine that can make two males have a baby but I haven't had the ability to test it out yet!"  
"No"  
"But Leviiiii! You haven't even asked Eren yet!"  
"I'm not carrying your science experiment before it's been tested"  
"Soo if it was tested you'd use it?"  
Levi had wanted to just say no again and throw Hanji out of his office but he couldn’t deny that it may be an option later. "Id think about it"  
"Hold up I have another option for a test couple!"  
"Wait! Hanj- and she's gone... Well fuck" He went back to his paperwork internally laughing and feeling bad for Hanji’s “other option”. Oh well good luck to them.

Hanji went off to visit her half-brother, Narumi Makoto, she was glad to see her brother but she had an ulterior motive. A cute couple nearby that consisted of a human-demon and a vampire!

*Ding-Dong*  
Mika and Yuu were sitting on the couch watching a movie when the doorbell started to ring. Yuu grabbed the remote to pause the movie and got up to get the door. When he opened it he saw a girl (?) wearing white pants, a yellow shirt and knee high brown boots. She wore glasses and had her hair tied up with what looked like a pen sticking out.  
“What’s up guys! Wanna have a kid?”  
“Hell yeah! Come on Mika let’s do it!”   
"Yuu-chan, I'm not so sure about this"  
"But Mika, it's for science!"  
"......"  
Yuu was so impulsive sometimes! Sure they'd been together for years and Mika did want kids eventually but after both being orphans themselves he thought Yuu-chan would be more open to adoption. On the other hand, it'd be fun to see their kid grow up from the very start. Newborns aren't very common...  
"...Mika?"  
"Urg fine but you're carrying it!"  
"Yay! Hanji, start up the machine!"

Hanji's face lit up like a tree on Christmas day. "First things first, I'll need both of your genetic material in separate containers"  
"W-w-wait what?" Mika said  
"Well, what were you expecting me to need! Peanut butter?"  
"Come on Mika, you need to drink soon anyway"  
Mika's face turned redder than it should have been able too as he was dragged to the bedroom.

They returned to the living room a half hour later with two mason jars full of Hanji's "request".  
"Good job boys, I'm impressed that only took a half hour"  
Mika blushed again while Yuu's face only held pure excitement.  
Mika asked her a question "Hey, Hanji?"  
"Yessss?"  
"Why did it need to be in two separate containers?"  
"Cause the one who's gonna be pregnant needs to be mixed with science liquid"  
"Oh... Ok..."  
"Well let's get this show on the road!" Yuu was trying to break the tension but he's also correct we need to do this quickly and get it over with.


	2. Yuu has cravings

"MIIIIIIKAAAAAAA!!"  
"What's wrong Yuu-chan?"  
"I WANT FOOD"  
"What kind of food?"  
"I DON'T KNOW THAT'S THE PROBLEM"  
It was 3 am and this was the 2nd time Yuu had woken up in the middle of the night this week. He was 3 months into his preg-man-cy as Hanji put it. Mika was trying to stay calm and patient with Yuu-chan but it was getting more difficult every day.  
"Do you want me to get you something Yuu?"  
"I want pancakes"  
"Ok I'll go ge-"  
"With chocolate syrup"  
"Ok..."  
"And pickles..."  
"Ok Yuu-chan, you'll just throw it back up again anyway"  
"... Meh"  
Mika hesitantly got out of his nice warm bed to go make Yuu-chan his "breakfast" Mika didn't like doing it but he loved Yuu-chan and wanted to make this less stressful for him. (Also the influx of hormones made his blood taste really good but he'd never tell Yuu that)  
When he was in the kitchen he started thinking about how much their lives are gonna change with the new addition to their family. He didn’t like to see Yuu in so much pain but he was excited to see their kid. It was only another month or two before they find out the sex of the baby.  
He brought the pancakes (if they can even legally be called that) to their bedroom to find Yuu-chan passed out again. Mika sighed and put the food on the nightstand and went back to cuddling Yuu-chan. Yuu woke back up a minute later to ask for his pancakes.  
"Thank you Mika"  
"You're welcome Yuu-chan"  
"I love you..."  
"I love you too you idiot"  
"But I'm your idiot"  
"I know..."  
Yuu finished up his food and laid back down with Mika to continue their peaceful sleep.  
The rest of the week was pretty similar.  
As was that morning.  
And the rest of the night.  
Mika would never get any sleep at this rate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to guess the baby's name and/or gender!


	3. The Baby Shower

"Yuu-chan!! Wake up, we have to set up for the baby shower today"  
"But Mika, I wanna sleep!"  
"Yuuuuuu" Mika dragged out in a stubborn voice.  
"Urg, Fine I'll get uupp!" Yuu was defeated, he had no desire to go to the shower even though he was the "mom". But Mika said it'd be helpful in getting gifts they needed. 

When Yuu went in for his 4 month check in they asked if they wanted to know the baby's sex, Yuu wanted it to be a surprise but Mika really wanted to know. They agreed that they would tell Mika but he wasn't allowed to tell Yuu-chan.

Mika and Yuu walked inside the place they were renting for the shower to see Hanji starting hanging up the yellow streamers. She agreed to help out and be there for Yuu throughout his pregnancy, she needed to keep an eye on the experiment after all.

"Mika! Yuu! How's the baby doing?"  
"They're doing just fine Hanji, how have you been!" Yuu responded  
"I've been good, just setting up some more decorations before they all get here"  
"Has anyone arrived early?" Mika questioned  
"Kimizuki showed up about a half hour ago to help cook and Yoichi came with him and is currently cleaning up the bar and the bathroom"  
"Ooo there's a bar here!"  
"Yuu-chan we've been over this, you can't drink while you're pregnant"  
"Urg, I know I know"

It was a few hours later everyone finally showed up. Shinoa was the last to arrive after Guren and Shinya. The total guest list included: Hanji, Makoto, Shinoa, Kimizuki, Yoichi, Mitsuba, Guren, Shinya, Krul, Ferid and Crowley.

Yuu walked around to see what everyone was doing. All the gifts were stacked neatly on a table next to the back wall. There was a good amount of name suggestions on the whiteboard and some money in the gender betting pool.  
They'd all had a shot or two in their system (except for Yuu-chan) and Mika decided that now would be a good time for gifts.  
"Alrighty everyone, gather round it's time for the gifts"  
Everyone sat down near the table where Mika and Yuu-chan had the big rocking chair.   
"Vampires go first, Krul would do the honors" Yuu said  
"My pleasure" She said half sarcastic as she went to grab her box. It had adorable candy corn wrapping paper and was fairly small   
Yuu nearly tore into the package before Mika told him to slow down. Yuu opened it slightly slower to reveal a set of adorable rainbow teething rings.   
"I assumed it being your kid, they'd have some abnormal teeth needs"   
"Aww thanks momma in law" Yuu said and hugged her  
"No problem sweetie" She held her arms out for Mika and he too hugged her, less enthusiastically than Yuu-chan but a sweet gesture all the same.  
The rest of the gifts went more quickly. Hanji and Makoto got them some diapers and a yellow crib. Yoichi and Kimizuki got formula and bottles. Ferid and Crowley got a light green highchair and a onesie that said "Creature of the night" on it. Guren and Shinya got some more clothes and diapers. Shinoa got them a few cute baby books and Mitsuba got them some cute yellow and blue shoes.  
"Thank you everyone for all your generous gifts! We are so grateful that our child will grow up in such a loving family!" Mika said as him and Yuu prepared to leave. Yuu wasn't feeling too well and wanted to go home to lay down. They drove back home with the radio on and full of contentment.


	4. The Babby!!

Yuu-chan is currently nearly ready to pop out da bab and Mika had been working from home for the past month just in case something happened.  
Yuu was in his bathrobe that he'd been basically living in for most of his third trimester and walked into the office to see Mika. He walked in and wrapped his arms around Mika from behind the spinny chair.  
"Mika, I think something is happening"  
"What do you think it is? Are you ok? Do you need anything?" Mika started to get up to go to the kitchen but Yuu stopped him.  
"No it's not that, I obviously can't be 100% sure but... I think the baby's coming soon..."  
Mika was speechless for a second before starting to freak out  
"Mika, angel, you need to breathe in order to drive us to the hospital"  
"Ok, ok, ok, I'm fine. I'm good. Let's go" Mika started to walk towards the door with Yuu-chan in hand before he had to stop him again.  
"Mika, you need shoes"  
"Right, shoes. Those are important."  
Yuu silently laugh as Mika went to grab shoes. Yuu just needed to be comfortable so he just went in his slippers.  
When he was in the car it started to get harder to breathe.  
"Mika, remember to stay calm but its starting to get harder to breathe"  
Mika tried to stay calm but it was obviously not easy. He didnt realize how lound his heavy breathing became, Yuu-chan noticed.  
"Angel, stay calm I'm fine I promise" Yuu grabbed his hand "Let's go be dad's" They both smiled and the rest of the drive was more peaceful.

 

"Just breathe Yuu-chan, it'll be ok, just breathe, just breathe"  
"AHHHHH MIKA IT HURTS"  
"I know honey, I know"

After Yuu stopped his loud crying it was replaced with the baby's soft crying. And then Mika's happy crying.

"Congratulations you two, it's a girl. What are you gonna name her?"  
"Lily Akane Hyakuya"  
"That's a lovely name"

Yuu was so exhausted that he didn't really get to meet her until the next day but he loved her the minute he saw her. She had a nearly perfect color match of Yuu's green eyes with the slightest hint of blue. She was nearly as pale as Mika and they both loved her so much. They would soon debate whether or not sleep is more useful but they are always up the second they hear anything from the baby monitor.

Yuu was so glad that their family was growing and Mika was also extremely excited and he kind of wanted to make a second one that he'd carry but they had absolutely no time at the moment so that thought was swept into the back of his priorities. All he cared about right now was his wonderful husband and their beautiful daughter.


End file.
